hearts_of_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Australia
Australia is a British Dominion and member of the British Commonwealth located in Oceania. It comprises the entire Australian continent, the island of Tasmania, the Solomon Islands, eastern New Guinea, and numerous smaller islands. Australia is bordered by The Dutch East Indies, an Integrated Puppet of the Netherlands, in New Guinea (Papua) and is close to New Zealand , United Kingdom in the Christmas Island, France in New Caledonia and Portugal in Portuguese Timor. Historical background Australia was among the first countries to announce it was at war with Germany, on 3 September 1939. However, Australia did not make a separate declaration of war. Prime Minister Robert Menzies considered that the British declaration legally bound Australia, and he announced that a state of war now existed between Australia and Germany as a direct consequence of the British declaration. More than one million Australian men served in the war out of a total population of around seven million. Although it was ill-prepared for war, the Australian government had soon dispatched Royal Australian Air Force squadrons and personnel to serve with the Royal Air Force. The Royal Australian Navy (RAN) commenced operations against Italy after its entry into the war in June 1940. Later that year the Australian Army entered campaigns against Italy and { Germany in North Africa and Greece. German submarines and raiding ships operated in Australian waters throughout the war. The most intensive and numerically largest part of Australia's war effort came after the outbreak of hostilities with Japan in late 1941. The Australian mainland came under direct attack for the first time in 1942, when Japanese aircraft launched a major bombing attack on Darwin in February, and attacked many other towns in northern Australia. Axis covert raiding ships and submarines struck at shipping and shore targets around Australia, including a submarine attack on Sydney Harbour. National focus Australia, along with other nations of the British commonwealth, gets a unique national focus tree as part of the Together for Victory expansion. Without the expansion, Australia utilizes the Generic national focus Technology Australia starts in 1936 with two research slots. It can gain two further slots from the generic National focuses (if the user has not activated the "Together for Victory" expansion) - Extra Research Slot and Extra Research Slot II, or three further slots from its unique Focus Tree (with the "Together for Victory expansion) - Army Inventions Directorate, Research Collaboration and Fund Australian Defense Research. Those last two, the fourth and fifth research slots, can only be taken once Australia is fully independent. If the "Together for Victory" expansion has been activated, Australia also starts as a part of the Commonwealth Research Technology Sharing group. It remains available even if Australia becomes fully independent. Politics National spirits If the user has enabled the "Together for Victory" expansion, Australia starts with the following National Spirit. Otherwise, Australia starts with no National Spirits. Great Depression * Consumer Goods Factories: 20%. * Factory output: '-15%' * Dockyard Output: '-15%' Stability: '-10% ' Diplomacy As a Democratic country, Australia has a positive relationship with other Democratic countries (+20) and a slight negative relationship with everyone else ('-10'). Australia begins the game in the Allies. If the "Together for Victory" expansion has been activated, Australia starts as a Dominion of the United Kingdom with 200 freedom points on the way to becoming Free. Political parties Australia starts as a Democratic nation. Next elections are in 1937 Political advisors Economy Laws The nation starts with the following laws: Buildings Australia starts with the following buildings : As well as 9 free slots Resources Australia starts with the following resources : Military Achievements